1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information processing and communication systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system and method for managing the service connectivity of a mobile device to a plurality of connectivity services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in microprocessor design and manufacturing have led to the evolution of powerful computing platforms with small form factors, modest power consumption, and low heat dissipation. These platforms have been adopted for use in a wide variety of mobile devices that include cell phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet PCs, and laptop computers. It is now becoming common for these devices to not only support multiple types of physical and wireless connectivity, but access a wide variety of connectivity services as well.
While a mobile device may be able to support a particular connectivity service, the service's protocol, bandwidth and quality of service (QoS) requirements may not be supported by the connectivity options that are available. For example, a user's mobile device may be configured to support physical connectivity such as a digital subscriber line (DSL) broadband connection in their home and an Ethernet local area network (LAN) in their office. In addition, the mobile device may also be configured to support access to wireless local area networks (WLANs) such as those based on variations of the IEEE 802.11 specification, often referred to as WiFi. To provide additional connectivity, the mobile device may also include a wireless modem that supports a wireless wide area network (WWAN) connection to a general packet radio service (GPRS) or enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE) data network when in the field. As configured, the mobile device may be able to receive Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) broadcasts through the DSL connection at the mobile user's home, but not over the Ethernet LAN connection at the office. Similarly, the mobile device may be able to receive streaming media using the DSL connection at the home, WLAN connections at retail venues (e.g., coffee shops, airports, etc.) and at the office, but not over the insufficient bandwidth of a GPRS WWAN connection. Likewise, all of these connectivity options may support general connection to the Internet, but a LAN or WLAN connection in a hotel or airport may not be able to support a secure virtual private network (VPN) connection.
In some cases, available network connectivity may be homogenous to the degree that the same communications protocol and bandwidth is available, such as for WiFi connections in the mobile device user's home, at a coffee shop, in an airport, or at their office. More often, network connectivity is likely to be heterogeneous, such as when a mobile device uses a DSL connection at home, a WWAN EDGE connection in the field, a WiFi connection in a retail venue, and an Ethernet LAN connection in their office. Further complications are caused by overlapping network coverage, as it may be difficult to determine which network connectivity option will deliver the QOS required for some connectivity services. Current approaches to these issues include network roaming solutions that detect the presence of wireless networks, discover the protocol they use, determine their area of coverage, and then transfer network connectivity according to predetermined parameters. In some approaches, these network connectivity transfers are automatic and transparent while others require varying degrees of user interaction. However, none of these are able to determine in advance whether a particular connectivity service is supported by a given network connectivity option. As a result, mobile device users are often required to connect, disconnect, and reconnect to different connectivity options as they traverse from one area of network coverage to another.